roseclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Skycloud
"Hey there! My name is Skykit, and I just got here. My parenst are...um...Shrewcloud and Lilysong! Do you want to go do something?" ~ Skykit ''to ''Flowerkit ''while Flowerkit is ''sitting by the highrock. Skycloud is a fairly dark-furred Russian Blue she-cat with pale cream, white, dark blue and only a few brown patches; ice blue eyes. She lightly resembles Asylumfall. She was from teh past RoseClan, and she died in the BloodClan battle protecting Flowerstar. General Information Screen Name(User that owns/roleplays them): Jclay251 (Only roleplayed in StarClan) 'Name- '''Skycloud '''Gender- '''She-cat/female '''Description- '''a fairly dark-furred Russian Blue she-cat with pale cream, white, dark blue and only a few brown patches; ice blue eyes. She lightly resembles Asylumfall. '''Personality- '''Skycloud is a very sharp-witted she-cat who pays attention to detail; she could see teh faintest scar from so many foxlenghts away or the lightest undertone of annoyance or sadness in some cat's mew. However, this can get annoying, for she will point out every little thing she sees or detects, which gives the feeling that she's showing off. She's quite insecure about her appearance, and it didn't help that she never got a mate before she died. To rub it in, teh cat she actually ''loved ''rejected ''and ''bullied her. She's very sweet and kind, giving off a over-all happy aura. '''Crush- '''Eaglefeather '''Mate- '''None '''Rank- '''StarClan Member History Skykit was born to a loner couple, her father being Shrew and her mother being Lizzy. When Lizzy began to give birth in the territory of the old RoseClan, Dawnstar quickly found the she-cat and had Dappledfern to help deliver the four kits. Skykit's siblings died; one was a brown tabby tom-kit, the second was a blue tabby tom, and the third was a white and brown tabby she-kit. Skykit was the odd one out, and her coat was a jumbled mess of everything. Flowerkit quickly befriended Skykit after her parents were named Shrewcloud and Lilysong. Skykit was constantly bullied by two kits named Hawkkit and Eaglekit, who teased her for her 'messy coat' or 'how no cat could ever love such a horrendous-pelted cat'. They said they should just go ahead and murder the 'poor little kit'. As soon as Flowerkit found out about what they were syaing, though, she reported them to Dawnstar. Hawkkit and Eaglekit's apprentice ceremonies were held back by four moons because fo this. Skykit and Flowerkit became apprentices, and, soon after, Lilysong and Shrewcloud broke up. It was really not a major event, just because Flowerpaw was frankly, Skypaw's only friend. Skypaw foudn herself starting to fall in love with Eaglepaw, who had bullied her before. It surprised her, but she couldn't help but get lost in his eyes every time he looked at her. Finally, one day, she told him she loved him. Eaglepaw yelled at her, repeating that he would never love a she-cat with her jumbled-mess of colors. Flowerpaw soon arrived at teh scene, and tackled Eaglepaw to the ground, yelling and attackign him. Skypaw was shocked, but before she could make a move, Stormclaw burst through the bushes. He began to growl at Flowerpaw and tell her that, as her place as his daughter ''and ''the leader's daugheter, she should know better. She was then punished with moss duties for a quater of a moon. Skypaw helped Flowerpaw with her duties, though it really wasn't needed because Flamepaw was already more than a help to the she-cat. However, Skypaw didn't mind; it put less stress on her when the time came to train. Finally, one day, Skypaw became a warriors soon ater Flamepaw, Flowerpaw, and Darkpaw; her name was Skycloud, after her father Shrewcloud. Then came the BloodClan battle. Skycloud was never a good fighter, and found herself being beaten repeatedly. She could feel herself dying as she went on, so, with the courage of a leader, she took the killing blow for Flowerpool when a BloodClan warrior attempted to murder Flowerpool. That's where her story ended; ''Moving swiftly, Skycloud managed to pin down a tom that had been picking at her for a while. She sliced her paw clumsily agaisnt his fur, matting it with blood, but he pushed her off and once again snarled. The BloodClan warriors seared his thick claws through her blue fur, staining it iwth blood. Skycloud squeaked and jumped back as a she-cat with five teeth in her collar appeared behind her, sinking her fangs into her scruff. Backpedaling, Skycloud just barely managed to get herself out of the sitiuation before she bumped into another cat. '' ''The cat snarled and pinned her to teh ground, his claws raking at her spine. Skycloud hissed in pain and began to kick at his belly, before openign her eyes to see teh soft, golden eyes of Eaglefeather. Just lookign at teh tom borught back unwanted memories form being an appprentice. "You piece of foxdung," Eaglefeather growled under his breath, "I thought taht you were ten cats in a bloody mass with taht horrid coat of yours! I would've expected you to be daed already." Skycloud shrunk under his harsh gaze. "One way or another," the large brown tom growled, "You shouldn't be wasting yourself out here. You're already completely useless, but you might as well throw yourself in front of a cat so you die. This battle is for '''good '''warriors only; not you." Skycloud shakily got to her paws as teh tom bounded away. She wtached his every move with a sorrowful expression, before turning around to gaze around camp. She could suddenly see Flowerpool, struggling under a mass of cats. Without a second thought, she jumped towards her best friend. She coudl see a cat, leaping towarsd Flowerpool; he was going to reach her first. Not on my watch! Skycloud thought, now running as fast as her legs would take her. She bounded forwards and ducked her head down, bowling over teh BloodClan warrior. His teeth sink into her neck, and his claws pierced her throat, but Skycloud didn't care. Flowerpool was safe...for now. The blood pooled around her paws, splattering against Flowerpoo's paws. She heard teh she-cat shriek and try to shake her back to standing up, but ti was useless. The deputy crumbled to her paws, pressing her nsoe up against her fur. "You promised me...you promised me you would be there for me at all times." Skycloud coughed, a smile aching on her lips. "I'm sorry, Flowerpool. Some miracles...just can't...happen..." With a sob, Skycloud's spirit joined StarClan's ranks, wtaching with a bittersweet smile as teh battle raged on. Trivia *Skycloud had a couple more friends, but her best friend was Flowerstar. *Skycloud still loves Eaglefeather, even after he rejected her an dcontinued to bully her. In all reality, she never stopped loving him. *Skycloud and Eaglefeather got closer in StarClan, and they both apologized for their mistakes. Family '''Mother -- '''Lilysong (Lizzy) '''Father -- '''Shrewcloud (Shrew) '''Siblings -- '''Unknown kits Quotes "I guess Eaglefeather was right,"sniffs"I'm useless. Ugly. And don't you try to deny it, Flowerpaw--I may be kind, sweet, but not all nice cats get something back. I guess I should've learned my lesson a long time ago." ''Skycloud ''to Flowerpool after ''Eaglefeather ''rejects her. Category:She-cats Category:Past RoseClan Characters Category:StarClan Members Category:Completed Pages